Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Parsley Castle
is a Konami mascot 2D platform game released for the Famicom game system in 1991. It is a sequel to ''Konami Wai Wai World and stars various Konami characters. Bill Rizer appears as a playable character among other Konami characters. Plot Peaceful times were reigning in Wai Wai World, when suddenly a great wizard by the name of Warumon emerged from the darkness and swiftly conquered the land. In response, Dr. Cinnamon, who escaped the attack for being away on a sightseeing trip, created a super robot named "Rickle" by using his secretly developed "Konami Hero Transformation Circuit" and sent him forth to defeat Warumon. When Warumon learned of Cinnamon's plan, he kidnapped Wai Wai World's Herb Princess and took her away to his base in outer space, known as "Parsley Castle". There, he revived villains that had been previously defeated by former Konami heroes and sent them over to stop Rickle. Gameplay The player begins the game by choosing one of four character groups, each consisting of three different Konami characters. Most of the levels are spoofs of various different levels from Konami games. In these levels, the player starts off with the main character, Rickle, who by collecting special power-ups can transform temporarily into one of the three different characters chosen at the beginning of the game. Bill Rizer is one of the playable characters Rickle can transform into. There are also space shooter, driving, and puzzle levels. After certain levels, the player can choose different paths which consist of different stages. Characters Playable characters * : The game's main protagonist, who is also a robot created by Dr. Cinnamon. He can transform himself into other Konami heroes. *'Bill': The Rambo-style hero from the Contra series. He uses a spreader gun that can shoot in multiple directions. *'Simon': Armed with his whip, the vampire hunter from the Castlevania series. *'Goemon': This chivalrous thief from the Ganbare Goemon series returns from Wai Wai World. He throws his kiseru like a boomerang, which he uses as a weapon. *'Vic Viper' and Metalion: The spaceships from the Gradius series, which the player can only use for the Gradius-style shooter stages. *'TwinBee' and WinBee: The robot-ships from the TwinBee series, which the player can only use in the TwinBee-style shooter stages. *'Fūma': He is from the Famicom game, Getsu Fūma Den. Armed with a sword, he also returns from the first Wai Wai World. *'Upa': The baby hero who uses a rattle as a weapon. He is from Bio Miracle Bokutte Upa. Other characters * : Scientist from the TwinBee series. Helps the characters throughout the game. * : Wai Wai World's princess, who was kidnapped by Warūmon. * : The game's main villain. A great wizard who wants to conquer Wai Wai World. Bosses * Alien King Gallery Rickle - Bill Rizer - 02.jpg|Rickle transformed as Bill Rizer in the cover artwork. Rickle - Bill Rizer - 01.jpg|Rickle transformed as Bill Rizer in the instruction booklet. Wai Wai World 2 - 01.png|"Contra" level. TwinBee makes a cameo in a homage to the beginning of Super Contra. Videos Related products *''Konami Wai Wai World'' — The previous game in the series. *Wai Wai World 1 & 2 Sound Collection — Official soundtrack. External links *Konami Wii U Product Page *''Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Parsley Jō'' at Wikipedia es:Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Paseri Jō Category:Cameo games Category:NES games Category:Wai Wai series